Not named yet
by Draco616
Summary: we all have fears and for some we know what they are and for others we are haunted by them...read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

AN-well hear is something for the plot I think not fully sure but next chap. Will be longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that JK Rowling has created and I must bow down to her for she is the all powerful one!

Prologue

We all fear something whether it is something little like spiders or be something big like the soul sucking dementors. Sometimes we can never escape what we fear and will torment us forever. Other times we will out grow what we fear and never look back on it. Than there are the ones who are stuck in the middle who can face their fear and walk right past it but than we will always look back. That is called Paranoia it is worse than the dementors and the little spiders, it is what keeps you up at night! Paranoia will drive your mind to insanity. No one wants to die insane but rather knowing that you could conquer your fear and be brave enough to kill the paranoia. Though many of us cannot do that we are not strong enough physically or mentally. For some of us it is already over. But for many it is the end of the beginning…

AN-review (please constructive criticism I am rather new)


	2. Tersa

An- 2nd chapter hope you like! Also I have a hard time with Hagrid's accent so I might not really use it when he talks (sorry)! Also I do not own the name Tersa. I just like it a lot…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"Come on you guys, we have to hurry I left my robe with my wand down in Hagrid's hut when we had tea this afternoon," whispered Hermonie as Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over them. "I can't believe the _Hermonie Granger_ left her wand" snickered Ron. Hermonie smacked the backside of his head, "Ow that hurt Hermonie!" "Stop complaining Ron and hurry up!" All three of them made their way down to Hagrid's hut and saw his light on but before they knocked they heard more than one voice. So being the nosy Golden trio that they are they listened into the conversation.

" Hagrid the tea is wonderful, but I thought you said you had something to say," asked the angelic voice? "Uhh yes I did… I mean do. Have I ever told you where you got your name Tersa," asked Hagrid nervously running his hands together. " No I don't believe you have," replied the angelic voice. " Well when I got you when you were just a baby they told me to come up with a name. I thought long and hard cause I knew I would be keeping you for awhile. When I was a young lad I found the most curious flower and I later found out that it was a Tersalia flower, Tersa for short. When I got you, you reminded me of the fragile beauty that was captured in that flower. So that is how you got your name," a tear rolled down Hagrid's cheek. "Tersa I need to tell you something very important about your original family… are you ready?" "Yes" the angelic voice was now softer and you could tell it held anticipation.

"Okay about seventeen years ago a baby boy was born. His mother and father named him Draconius eearian Malfoy. His Father Lucius a wealthy pureblood who had dark and evil plans awaiting the innocent boy! His mother Narcissa was Lucius' tormented wife. When Draconius was one his father went on a business trip he had Severus Snape look after his family while he was gone. That was a terrible mistake and lead Narcissa and Severus to an affair. Though when Lucius returned Snape left without a word to Narcissa. Some time later Narcissa finds out she is pregnant and tells Lucius its his but she knew it wasn't. She knew if Lucius ever found out you weren't his he would kill you and her. Now we don't know how she pulled it off but she brought the baby to Dumbeldore for she knew he would keep you safe. So I said that I would adopt you for the time being and we would say we got you from some other wizard family that couldn't afford you! Lucius never suspected anything until something terrible happened this summer! We made a deal with Narcissa to send pictures of you because she could not come see you. We sent a picture of you from your sixteenth birthday to the address that she gave us but it was intercepted by Lucius himself and he was furious. He found out it was Severus's daughter and killed him. Than he dealt with your mother he would've killed her but Draco caught him just in time. Now the details are limited but supposedly Draco lunged at his father and tackled him to the ground, they fought for quite a bit of time is what I was told. Draco finally got hold of his wand and used the killing curse on Lucius and then passed out from the pain. His Father before he died had hurt Draco pretty badly with two broken ribs, a fractured arm, broken nose, a black eye, and a split lip. The young Blaize Zambini found them on the floor. He was invited over earlier that day! Draco and His mother got the proper help and are slowly recovering. Though with Lucius being dead Narcissa wanted me to ask you if you would attend Hogwarts with Draco. Though Draco won't start until next week because he is still recovering but you can start whenever you want since school has already started. Dumbledore has also informed me that the young Draco has also been informed about you and is accepting it rather well. I know this is a lot of information for someone to take in at one time but do you have anything to ask me?" breathed Hagrid. Tersa switched positions in her seat and took the last sip of her tea and looked at Hagrid, " I would gladly like to attend Hogwarts … I would also like to meet Narcissa and Draco", replied Tersa. There was a loud screech outside followed by someone saying, "Spider, get that bloody spider away from me!" Hagrid went to the door and opened to see Ron running around like a maniac. Than he saw Harry and Hermonie underneath him.

They looked up at him and Harry asked, "Hagrid can we come in?"


End file.
